


The Talent Show(Running Home to You)

by DarthFett1218



Series: The Talent Show [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Not a Damsel In Distress, Running Home to You, The Flash - Freeform, artack on school, peter worrying about people closest to him, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFett1218/pseuds/DarthFett1218
Summary: After an attack on their school and more specifically MJ, Peter breaks up with her in order to keep her safe. When trying to think of ways to get him back, Ned thinks to use the trick Peter used to get Michelle back on him.





	The Talent Show(Running Home to You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another story about a Talent Show at midtown. Don’t need to need the first part to understand, but would be recommended. Thanks for reading!

MJ was happy. 

For the first time in her life, she had people who actually cared about her. They didn’t push her to focus only on school and have no social life. They cared about who she was and how she felt and it was just awe- nope, too sappy. Gonna stop there. 

This was all ruined however when super villains attacked their school. 

It was a normal day, a few months after Peter sang for her, and she was going about her usual routine. Going to class, kissing Peter, lunch, kissing Peter, yada yada yada. But then, some idiot named Doctor Octopus somehow figured out Spider-Man went to their school. And, more specifically, found out Spider-Man cared for her. 

So, she was treated as some sort of damsel in distress, which was stupid, because she wasn’t one. They were always the stupid, love-struck ,over-sexualized “women,” always fawning over over the hero. Michelle wasn’t any of those. 

Okay, maybe one of them. But she wasn’t going to admit that. Especially not Peter. 

Anyway, she was taken from her classroom and onto the roof, where Doc Ock had taken over the intercoms in the school and was taunting Peter. Well, Spider-Man, but he didn’t know that. 

So, obviously, he showed up, all Spidered out, and beat him up. She figured she would give him a few extra kisses for it, but she never got the chance. 

After Doctor Octopus was contained, the school let out early so everyone could recover. Peter pulled Michelle aside. 

“Michelle,” Peter said. “We need to talk.”

“About what? Me being captured? You know I can handle myself,” she responded. 

“I know, but,” Peter sighed. “You wouldn’t need to if you weren’t near me.”

“Peter,” Michelle said, wearily. “Where is this going?”

“I need to...” Peter looked down. “I need to distance myself from you. And everyone else.”

“No, Peter, no you don’t! We can handle ourselves!”

“But you don’t need to if I’m not around you.” 

“Peter, we live in New York! Queens, even! There’s crime everywhere!” 

“Michelle, pepper spray isn’t going to work on super-villains.”

“Peter...”

“No, Michelle. I’ve made up my mind.“

Peter started to walk off, saying, “Bye, Michelle.”

Michelle broke down and cried. 

***

A few days later, Michelle had brought together a group of people that knew Peter best. Her, Ned, May, and Tony. 

“What can we do?” Michelle asked. 

“There’s honestly not much we can do, Michelle. Once Peter makes up his mind, he hardly ever changes it,” May responded. 

“There has to be something, though! Surely you’ve tried to do this before, Stark!”

“I have. But Pepper and Rhodey were too persistent to stay with me.”

“So that’s what we need to do! Force our way into his life again!”

“It’s not that easy with Peter, Michelle. He can go off being Spider-Man for the whole day and sleep somewhere else. He can take the tracker out of his suit. Tony wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t handle not being in his bed.” May explained. 

“While I resent that comment, it is true.” Tony said. There was a bleep on his phone. “I need to go, but I’ll be sure to go talk to him next time he’s swinging around.”

“Ok,” Michelle said. “Ned, you have been awfully quiet.”

“I was thinking,” he said. “About how to get to Peter.”

“And?” Michelle asked. 

Ned smiled. “I think I know what to do.”

***

Ned’s plan was brilliant. Peter couldn’t have picked a better time to distance himself. Tryouts had been last week, and Michelle got in. She was ready to do what she to. Even if it meant exposing herself to her grade. 

She was going to sing at the Talent Show. 

***

Michelle was scared. Was this the right song? Would it make any sense? Would it even work? She didn’t know. Michelle didn’t like not knowing. It was uncomfortable. 

“And now, Michelle Jones!”

Taking a deep breath, she stepped up to the mic. She looked around until she saw Peter. He had his face in his knees and was staring into nothing. 

“Michelle will be singing the song ‘Running Home to You,’ sung by Grant Gustin in The Flash TV Show.“

Peter perked up at that. He had a small celebrity crush on Grant Gustin that he wasn’t subtle about. 

Michelle started singing when she heard the musical cue. 

“Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold.  
But, I want you in it,  
Every hour, every minute.

This world can race by far too fast.  
Hard to see while it's all flying past.  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now.  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.

All I want to do,  
Is come running home to you,  
Come running home to you.  
And all my life I promise to,  
Keep running home to you,  
Keep running home,  
To you.

And I could see it,  
Right from the start,  
Right from the start.  
That you would be,  
Be my light in the dark,  
Light in the dark.  
Oh, you gave me no other choice,  
But to love you.

All I want to do,  
Is come running home to you,  
Come running home to you.  
And all my life I promise to,  
Keep running home to you,  
Keep running home?  
Home to you.

Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold.  
But, I want you in it,  
Every hour, every minute.”

Her classmates clapped for her. Peter was clapping as well, but he had a sad look on his face. Michelle got worried. Did it not work? Was he not coming back to them? To her?

When she left the stage she started crying. 

***

The Talent Show took place at the end of the school day. Michelle started walking home, deciding to take the long way to clear her tears before seeing her parents. They wouldn’t be able to help her. 

It was then she realized she only had walked this way when Peter was with her. She immediately broke down crying, right in the middle of the street. 

She heard a voice behind her. “Miss, are you ok?” She shook her head. She thought she recognized the voice, but was too emotional to think about it. 

The owner of the voice sighed. “Well, i know what could help.” The voice then picked her up and swung with her on his back. 

Swung. His. It was Peter as Spider-Man. 

“Peter?” she asked. 

“Hush, MJ. Just enjoy this for a minute. It helps to calm down and think.” 

So she did. And he was right. When he landed on a rooftop, she was calm. Very calm. 

“Now, don’t tell Ned I did that, or he’ll want to as well, and even I can’t support that for long.”

Michelle laughed. “Don’t worry, this can be between us. And the dozens of people who probably had their phones out.”

Hey took his mask off and laughed too. “Ah, whatever. What else could I do to help my favorite girl?”

Michelle not her lip. “You could kiss me.” 

She noticed Peter’s shock, but more importantly, his hesitation. That meant he wanted to. 

“MJ, I...” he started before saying, “Aw, screw it.” He then leaned in and kissed her.

It was an amazing kiss. It told Michelle that he really missed her, and hopefully, things could go back to normal. 

When they broke apart, she asked him just that. 

He sighed, and said, “Yes. Yes, I missed you, and Ned, and May, and I want things to back to normal, but...”

Michelle stared at him. “Peter, I just sang in front of the school, possibly ruining the reputation I have by singing that song, and you still want to run away from everything. From me.”

Michelle touched her forehead to his. “I’m never going to stop running after you.”

Peter grinned. “Well, when you put it that way...”

Michelle grinned. “Just kiss me, Parker.”

And he did just that. And during the kiss, the were both thinking, 'It's good to have you back.'

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Better than the first one? I don’t know my opinion on that, so don’t ask me. Thanks for reading, please point out mistakes kindly, and I hope you have a good rest of your day!


End file.
